School Plus Kitty Toys Equals Cat's-Madness
by FanWriter83
Summary: Alfred enrolls the three teens back into school, Selina turns the school upside down, and the teachers don't know what to do with Selina as they slowly turn bonkers. *story format, not rules*
1. First day of school

**A new KnightBatCat story that will be set at Anderson Prep school grounds. This series is set during series 2 of the cat to do list series but Sean and Selina are not a couple yet, sorry xD**

* * *

 **1\. First day of school**

Alfred struts up and down the hallway waiting for the three teens to finish their breakfast before telling them what he had done. Because of the experience he had from last year, Alfred decided to do it differently this time. First he would let them eat a really big breakfast so they would be too stuffed and satisfied to disobey. His plan could not fail, not this time.

"Man, I never had this much food to eat for breakfast," Selina said as she flopped back onto the couch showing the two boys her belly; "Now it's full and round and I'll have to head back to bed for a nap."

Alfred instantly stepped into the study; "If anyone wants, I still made some waffles."

Bruce shakes his head; "No thank you, Alfred. This is enough for me."

"Yeah, you're cooking is splendid as always, but if I'll eat those waffles I'm going to explode. Besides, I can barely move."

Alfred has an inside chuckle then says; "Okay, I'll might as well wrap that salad pizza for tonight then."

"Wait, did you say salad pizza?" Sean asked then letting out a burp. "I'll guess I made some room now, so bring it on."

Alfred sprints to the kitchen then returns with the salad pizza and hands it to Sean who knows exactly what to do with it.

"But hey, why exactly are you spoiling us like this?" Sean asked chewing on a bite of pizza. "I mean, it's not anyone's birthday, is it?"

Alfred smirks; "No Mister Ornelas, but this could turn out to be a good day for me."

"Do you have something in mind, Alfred?" Bruce asked then cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

Alfred gloats; "You might say that, Master Bruce."

Sean flops back onto the couch then tapping his stomach; "Yup, no more room for more food, trust me."

"How about you, Master Bruce? Are you interested in some more?"

Bruce shakes his head.

"How about you, Miss Kyle?"

Selina's sleepily purr said enough.

Alfred glances happily to the results of his cooking then says; "I know it's in the middle of a semester but I decided to enrol you lot back in school."

"Whaaat!" Selina gasped then tried to run but her belly was too heavy and dropped back into the couch.

Bruce knew how happy Tommy Elliot would be to punch his face for another full school year then faints in shock.

"NO, NO WAY!" Sean bellowed infuriated. "You are not doing this to me again, Alfred! You know I hate school!"

Alfred shrugs; "You know I don't care, right?"

"I hate you right now!" Sean hollered as Alfred strutted outside the door, pleased.

A few minutes later Alfred was still having a debate with Sean while Bruce lies draped onto the hallway floor like pale faced sheet.

"I don't feel so good."

Sean glanced momentarily at Bruce then says angrily to Alfred; "I don't need school! I mean, everyone keeps saying I'm smart and-

"Yes, well sadly all teens need a piece of paper to proof their smartness," Alfred said then grabbed the coats and handed it to Sean and dropped the other onto Bruce, nonchalantly. Then he took Selina's jacket; "Where are you, Miss Kyle?!"

There was no answer.

"Okay, where is she?"

Sean snorts; "Not in the study hiding with her cats!"

"I'M GONNA SPANK YOU FOR THAT!" Selina roared from inside the study. Then her face pokes into the hallway; "How could you do that to me?"

Sean shrugs; "Don't blame me. It's not my fault you blow your own cover. I said you weren't in the study, so yeah…"

"Miss Kyle, why aren't stepping entirely outside the study?" Alfred asked looking suspicious.

"Because I know you'll get angry at me when I do."

Alfred slaps his forehead; "What did you do? I told you to put your uniform on and- wait, that's why you are not coming out. Put your uniform on, right now!"

"I don't feel so good," Bruce moaned from underneath his coat.

Sean taps him with the toes of his shoe; "Give up, B. Alfred won't fall for it."

Bruce didn't respond at all.

"I'm not going to wear that silly uniform!"

"Miss Kyle, I'm warning you…

"NO!"

"Miss Kyle!"

"I said no and you can't force me! I promised myself never wear anything that Silver wears as well!"

"Put it on or I'll kick your butt and wipe your ears!"

"I don't care!"

Alfred turns slowly to face Sean then says; "You didn't see any of this, did I make myself clear?"

Before Sean could even respond, Alfred charged toward Selina like an angry bull then a few seconds later she was wearing her school uniform and they all sit in the backseat of the limo.

"I don't feel so good."

"Shut up, Master B! You're going to school, end of story!"

Alfred steps onto the gas then speeds the car down the road as fast as the law allows him to. Sean and Selina didn't seem to care at all, but Bruce turns even more pale in the face and looks as if he's on the edge of throwing up his breakfast.

For her own safety, Selina decides to move a little closer at Sean then starts nuzzling him cat like style. Sean can feel something grow in his pants but decides to think of very cold showers. It works.

Alfred takes a sudden turn to the left without slowing down and Selina, who hadn't buckled her seatbelt, pressed even more closer against Sean in the process. At this point even Sean turned pale all the way up to the roots of his dark hair.

Selina proceeds nuzzling Sean's ear as if nothing happened, but she also kept her body pressed against Sean.

"Selina?" Sean gasped softly soon he could force himself to speak. "I can feel your boobs?"

Selina frowns confused then asking; "Boobs? You can feel my boobs?"

"YOUR BOOBS ARE PRESSED AGAINST MY ARM!"

Selina looks down then noticing Sean is right. Before she has the chance to apologize or even move back, Alfred already stepped onto the breaks causing her to fly across Sean's lap.

"Miss Kyle, get your lousy ass off Mister Ornelas, right now!"

Selina turns slightly red in the face then chuckles awkwardly; "Sorry, I-I was not meant to press my-

"Get your butt in the passenger seat!"

Selina nods obediently then scrambles off Sean's lap and climbs between the two front seats to do what Alfred asked her to do. It gave the two boys a perfect angle on her butt, though.

Bruce's pale face turns red blushed while Sean tries to focus onto something outside the car window, and thinks of very cold showers.

Alfred starts up the car then proceeds driving at normal speeding limit then finally arrives at the school. Selina skips outside the car then up the school's front steps and inside the school.

"Listen up everyone!"

All eyes turn toward the street girl who stood in the middle of the main hall having her arms brandished as if she's about to make an announcement. Some eyes turned angry, some eyes filled with fear while others filled with curiosity, and even some boys dared to eye her interestedly. She really started to turn into quite a pretty lady.

"Some of you might know me from last year, and you might have been so happy that I wasn't enrolled into this school at the start of this year. Trust me, so was I. But today our crappy butler decided to enrol us again which means I'm going to make your lives as miserable as I can. None of you is safe, you hear me?!"

The students with fear in their eyes screamed their heads off and instantly searched for safety.

"Anyway, this next announcement is meant for all the girls in this school, especially the new ones, but in case the old female students don't remember it they might listen as well, especially the silver haired bimbo in the back!"

All eyes follow Selina's index finger and find Silver scurrying away behind the lockers.

"These two hot looking boys standing beside me…

Selina flicked her finger at that moment and Bruce appeared beside her instantly. Sean however strolled past Selina and would have headed for his new locker if Selina didn't grab him and forced him standing still beside her.

"Sean, stay! These two hot looking boys belong to me, you hear me?! They are mine and mine only, so keep your dirty fingers off of them! This also goes for all the boys who are either gay or enjoy bullying them. I know Sean will kick your ass if you dare to try bully him, but I will slice you up like a kipper if you dare to bully Bruce! Especially you, Tommy Elliot. You better keep your distance from me, because I still need to pummel your face for the thing you did to Bruce last year!"

Suddenly a Swedish boy's voice guffaws; "Or how about I drive you back home after school, foxy girl?"

Bruce's jaw drops wide open agape, and Sean and Selina's heads both turn with a fast jerk then glared into the crowd of students.

"Who was that?!" Selina yelled, and Sean clenches his fists in case he needs to protect his 'girl'.

A young boy little older than Selina steps forward with a cocky smug on his face. His dirty blond hair is nicely combed to the left side of his head, and he has a pair of deep blue eyes.

"My name is Bjorn Flanagan and I'm an exchange student from Sweden."

Selina snorts; "Of all the places in the world you decided to pick a school in the most criminal infested city of America? Man, you must be a real bone-head."

"Nah, my old school actually wanted to get rid of me and decided to put me into an exchange program thinking this school can do something they couldn't," Bjorn said with a casual shrug. "They were wrong, though."

Selina nods slightly then asks; "So what, you are a trouble maker, huh? Well let me make this clear, Born…

"Bjorn."

"This school is my playground and no one messes with my fellow students or the teachers without my permission," Selina continued not taking notice of Bjorn correction his name. Then she slowly lingers closer like a cat approaching its prey and penetrates her eyes murderously into Bjorn's; "Also, don't EVER, dare to call me foxy girl AGAIN!"

Before Selina could mark her words with her fist, Bjorn gets knocked to the ground by a brown, spiky blur. Then she finds Jack sitting atop of the exchange student.

"No worries kitten! I will punch his face and leave him so unrecognizable his dog won't be able to identify him!"

Selina rolls her eyes then strolls back to her favorite boys; "Jack, don't flatter yourself. Everyone knows you can't punch that hard. Besides, not that I need it, but the only boy who is allowed to protect me is Sean."

Jack jumps to his feet then bellows maniacally; "Hey, I know you longer than Sean so I'm the one who deserves to protect you."

Selina tilts her head; "Really? Then remind me when we met."

Jack looks slightly offended then smirks; "We both decided to rob the same jewellery store when we were six years old."

"I know Sean since he was four years old, so yeah."

"That's because you went back in time, which doesn't count!" Jack yelled then tears start to blur his eyesight. "Come on, let me beat this punk for you."

Selina chews on the inside of her mouth thoughtfully then says; "Okay, you're right, we do know each other longer, but that doesn't change the fact you are not capable to damage his face."

Jack puffs his chest bravely; "Yes, and let me proof it to you."

"You know what Jack, I let you protect me, but only this time," Selina said then hooks each of her arm into Sean's and Bruce's and strolls off while smiling; "I don't want Sean's knuckles to get damaged on his first day, so knock yourself out, Jack."

Jack laughs in excitedly glee then turns to face Bjorn but did not see the new student's fist and bounced straight into it then collapsed to the hallway floor, unconscious.

"Selina, I think Jack took your words a bit too literally," Sean laughed.

Selina nods; "And that's the reason why I like you more than him."

* * *

Selina saunters with her kitty toys into art class followed by Loïc and Hien carrying both Jack inside (he's still unconscious), Rikki, Annie, and Jonathan along with all the other students.

"Hey Mr. Buffalo!" Selina smirked then took place at the front row while her kitty toys each took a seat at her sides.

The teacher rolls his eyes; "It's Mr. Burnette. It's not that hard to remember, not even when you haven't been at this school in more than four months. Also, why couldn't Mr. Pennyworth find another school for you?"

"Because he doesn't like you, and he knows how much it aggravates you having us in your class, and do you need more reasons because there are plenty."

Mr. Burnette sends a scowl then looks over her head to the remaining students; "Everyone please sit down so I can start with class!"

All the students lower their butts to their seats then take out their art tools before dropping them nonchalantly onto their desks and proceed talking with a nearby student.

"Everyone shut up!" Selina roared then smirks at the teacher; "What can I say, I just happen to love this class and don't want to miss a thing!"

"Thanks Miss Kyle," Mr. Burnette said looking sarcastic. "Next time I'll ask, okay?"

Selina shrugs casually; "Suit yourself. I only wanted to show my good behaviour, that's all."

"All right! Everyone grab their sketch-books and proceed drawing where we left off earlier. Miss Kyle, Mister Wayne, and Mister Ornelas, would you three be so kindly to do the same thing and try to picture your biggest dream inside your head then draw it?"

Selina nods; "That's an easy job, I have lots of dreams. Can I draw them all?"

"No Miss Kyle, you only need to draw one, because I doubt one sheet of those papers would be big enough to picture all the things that is going on in that head of yours."

Selina smirks; "Trust me, one sheet isn't enough to draw out one dream, at least not the one I have in mind."

And with that said, Selina looks aside at Sean eyeing him up and down with a dreamily sigh. Sean looks slightly bemused then tries to hide his blush behind the palm of his hand when he covers the side of his face.

"Awe, don't hide that adorable blush of yours!" Selina cried with glee then swayed her arms up to hug Sean.

"Miss Kyle, could you please contain yourself otherwise I'll have to force you to sit elsewhere."

Selina nods obediently then grabs her sketch-book and a sharp pencil and starts drawing, rapidly.

All the students are very focused on their task then halfway class, and third dreamy sigh coming from Selina's lips, Sean decides to take a peek at Selina's biggest dream.

Slowly he moves closer and saw a picture of himself wearing only a underpants and a half pulled up pants. It looks like he's standing beside a bed ready to get dressed. Inside the bed lies Selina and… a baby girl?

Suddenly the street girl turns her head so fast, and Sean almost fell off his seat in shock.

"Spanking time!" Selina shouted then grabs her pencil bag and heaves it up into the air.

Sean jumps to his feet then shouts; "Selina, don't! I promise I didn't see a thing."

Selina folds her arms suspiciously; "You are lying, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Sean lied slowly scurrying for the door in case he needs to bolt. "Look, if it makes you feel okay you can take a look at my drawing."

Selina chews on the insight of her mouth then glances at Sean's sketch-book. A frown knits her eyebrows together.

"You draw a tree? You dream about trees?"

"No, I want to become a gardener," Sean said keeping his face as straight as he could.

Selina narrows her eyes; "You are lying, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Sean replied. "It's not just a tree. Look closer."

Selina looks closer then noticing he draw himself underneath the tree.

"Right, you draw a picture of you underneath a tree."

Sean slaps his forehead; "Take a closer look will yah?"

Selina takes even more a closer look then spots herself sitting above Sean's head hidden in the tree leaves.

"Your biggest dream is saving me outside a tree?" Selina frowned.

Sean shrugs nonchalantly; "Sure, if that is what you want, then yes."

Selina eyes Sean's body language then looks back at the drawing; "Wait, why do you look scared?"

"Because I'm scared you will fall, dah," Sean replied.

"That doesn't make any sense. The job was to draw your dreams, and if you dream saving me you don't need to look scared. Also, why are there scary, dark clouds hanging in the air?"

Sean drops his head in defeat then says; "Fine, I wasn't really interested in drawing my dreams because they are silly, so that's why I decided to draw one of my biggest nightmares."

"One of your nightmares is that you are scared I'm falling from a tree?" Selina asked then skips toward Sean and hugs him. "That's so sweet of you, be all caring and protective and-

"Actually, one of his biggest nightmares is walking down the garden and get attacked by you," Bruce said not looking up from his sketch-book.

Selina stops nuzzling Sean then stares deep into his eyes and her eyes slowly fill with rage when Sean pleads with his eyes asking her to not hurt him. Sadly she's not taking notice of his sad eyes and grabs her pencil bag.

Sean knows that is his cue to run and makes a break for the door.

All the students fear for Sean's life, and the teacher slumps his head into his desk in aggravation.

"HOW DARE YOU TO BE SCARED OF ME THEN LIE ABOUT IT?! GET YOUR BUTTOCKS OVER HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

* * *

Its finally their first lunch break and when Bruce, Hien, Loïc, Rikki, Annie, and Jack head outside to eat their lunch by the school fountain they find Selina trooping left to right underneath the flagpole.

Bruce opens his mouth to ask the other's why Selina is doing that when his eyes suddenly move up to the top of the flagpole and finds Sean halfway of the pole with his arms clenched around it.

"Sean, what are you doing there?!" Bruce asked with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Sean glances below then replies sarcastically; "Oh you know, just hanging around and enjoying the sight!"

"It's his way to avoid my spanking," Selina grumbled soon she stood still beside her friends. Then she looks up at Sean and bellows; "Eventually you have to get down to eat, and when you do you'll cute little buttocks with turn spontaneously red soon I pummel it with my pencil bag!"

Bruce looks at the pole then strikes his chin; "It's either hunger that will make him come down or the pole will eventually bend due to his weight. Especially when he decides to climb higher."

A smirk curls onto Selina's face when Bruce said that. Sean saw it.

"Thanks Bruce, you gave her another idea!"

Bruce looks at Sean, pitfully.

"Selina, whatever you are planned to do, don't!" Sean said when Selina leaned toward Jack's ear to ask him something.

Jack smirks from ear to ear then grabs his phone and makes a mysterious call. Sean's gut tells him it's bad news. And his gut is right.

Ten minutes after the phone call a high worker's machine moves down the road then turns and drives onto the school grounds. Sean can already guess what Selina's plan is.

With excited glee, Selina jumps onto the machine's platform then slowly moves up toward Sean when she pressed the buttons. Sean didn't know what to do. If he climbed higher the pole might break and he will fall. There was only one option left.

"Selina, ouch, stop it!" Sean said when he clenched his arms tighter around the pole while Selina swatted his butt like Alfred always swats the dusty old manor carpets. "Stop it!"

Selina shakes her head then increases the speed of the lashes as her face curls into a wicked grin.

All Sean can do is hang tight and wait for a teacher to come safe his butt. Even if it means it would take all day and even if it meant it would be Alfred saving him.

"Selina, please stop it!"

"Nope!"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Sorry that it's a short post, the chapters will get longer eventually. I didn't want to cover too much classes in one chapter. I'm scared it will make the story boring xD**


	2. PE and showers

**Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot.**

 **jojo2594: Yeah, it seems like Sean is always the victim of Selina's antics xD  
Guest (1): I'm glad you decided to read it, even though you thought it would be rules again. No, I decided to start making more story-mode chapters and leave the rules for the Wayne manor rules and the spin-offs. I like writing story-mode even better. I was not planned to continue this chapter where the other one left off, but I changed my mind because I realize my readers deserve to know how Sean escapes. Now, I don't know much about flagpoles etc and how strong they actually can be, but an interview of a professional flagpole climber says it's very dangerous because the pole can bend along with other dangers. Now I don't know how strong a pole can be, but if this professional says it's possible, oh well. Besides, it's just a story, right? It's for laughs :D  
Guest (2): Thank you! It's always fun for me to write parts where Sean gets chased by Selina. I always have to find another clever way for him to escape.**

* * *

2\. P.E and showers

Sean looks down at the students below him noticing Silver standing and waving tauntingly at him. Then he saw a glimpse of her flogger which she hid back behind her quickly, and the street boy knew the grounds wasn't save either. Obviously she would try an attempt on flogging his butt as well. Nope, it was best to stay in the flagpole a little while longer. Besides, he suddenly had an idea what to say to Selina which might make her stop hurting him.

"Selina, could you stop trying to hurt my butt? It's useless because half the time I don't feel a thing!"

Selina laughs; "But it's still a great pleasure for me to see the painful expression for the parts where it does hurt you're cute fluffy butt. Plus, it's a great exercise to get more strength in my arms."

Sean rolls his eyes slightly while Selina proceeds swatting his butt for another full minute and he kept looking indifferent as if he was simply sitting in a tree or something.

"You know, I get the feeling it does hurt your butt only you pretend it doesn't," Selina grinned. "I mean, you surely must feel this."

Yep, Sean definitely felt that but it's not like he will admit it and instead, he yawns widely while glancing at his watch.

"Selina, could you stop now? You pummeled by butt for like fifteen minutes now and my arms are starting to feel kinda numb. Besides, I still like to eat something before class starts."

Selina ignores Sean's request and puts extra forceful effort in her swings then grins widely; "If you don't feel the pain of my spanking, then why running and climb into a flag pole?"

"Because I find pleasure when you chase me," Sean replied sarcastically then yawns again to hide the fact he actually was about to flinch.

Sean moves his eyes around to find a way out of his predicament then saw a nearby tree. He only needed to climb a few inches higher then put in enough weight to make it bend far enough for him to reach the tree and grab a thick branch.

"You know Selina, this was fun but it start to get a little boring. I suddenly realize our next class is P.E and I need to get some energy out of the food Alfred gave me for lunch."

Selina guffaws; "You are stuck, My Kitty Boy! There is no way you will escape the wrath of my pen bag, Muwhaha!"

Sean ignores his cat-like friend then starts climbing upwards to the top of the flagpole while Selina pressed onto the lift button to move herself up. The street boy brings in some weight force and…

"No, not the bending technique!" Selina screamed when she realized what her street toy was about to do.

Sean sees the tree coming at him then instantly grabs a tick branch and perches down onto it. The flagpole shoots back straight against Selina's face who didn't like that at all.

"You did that on purpose, Sean-y Toy!" Selina yelled as she rubbed her sore nose with one hand while swaying the fist of her other hand madly.

Sean simply smirks then waves at Selina tauntingly before continuing his climb back to the ground.

"I will get you back during P.E!" Selina roared then pushed the machine's elevator button to take her back down.

Sean quickly grabbed his backpack handed to him by Bruce and sprinted off to find a cat-free-zone to eat his lunch.

Their next class is P.E and Sean was waiting outside the boys locker room with all the other boys while the girls waited outside the girls locker room who happened to be stationed next to the boys locker room. And that's why Sean was bouncing on his feet impatiently because he knew the teacher wasn't one of the fastest and Selina could arrive any minute to join her fellow female students. If he wasn't inside the locker room by then, Selina will most likely rip his clothes off during the nuzzle process.

"Why is the teacher always late?" Sean asked looking at his watch.

Bruce shrugs dully; "I'm glad he is. I mean, the longer he takes…

"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate P.E, Bruce," Sean said, cutting his friend off. "But still, don't you rather want to spend a few extra minutes under the safety of the supervising teacher instead of getting ripped apart limp by limp by Selina?"

Bruce's eyes grow wide then nods rapidly; "You are right, Sean. Selina is far more scarier than P.E classes."

"Hey girls, it looks like I have a few more minutes of kitty toy time!" Selina said with a smirk as she, Rikki, and Annie come around the corner and spot the two hottest, most delicious billionaire boys. (Selina's words, not mine)

Selina brandishes her arms to squeeze the two boys into a hug, but then gets bowled aside by a big, bald blur.

"Captain Barnes, what are you doing here?!" Selina hollered angrily as lies in a puddle on the floor looking at the bald GCPD captain.

The big, bald captain looks down onto Selina then roars; "BECAUSE YOUR OLD TEACHER WON THE LOTTERY AND DECIDED TO QUIT. MR. PENNYWORTH NEEDED A LAST MINUTE TEACHER WHO CAN SLAM SOME DISCIPLINE INTO YOUR SCRAWNY BODIES!"

Bruce's eyes grow wide then mumbles only for Sean to hear; "No, how can Alfred do this to me? He knows I hate P.E, especially r.o.p.e."

Sean grins; "Maybe this is your chance to get over your fears."

"Yeah, you know what, I like to hear those exact same words from your mouth when you get nuzzled into oblivion by Selina who jumped onto you from a tree!"

Sean throws an icy stink face at his friend then scowls; "Don't you dare talking about my nightmares, B! You are already lucky enough I didn't destroyed your billionaire face for what you did in art class."

Bruce drops his head; "You are right, Sean. I still need to apologize for that. I'm sorry I told Selina the picture illustrated your biggest NIGHTMARE!" A big smirk curled onto his face when he shouted the last word.

Luckily Barnes had unlocked the locker room door and opened it by then which was Bruce's escape from Sean's fist.

"NO FIGHTING!" Barnes roared who stopped Sean's fist from punching Tommy Elliot in the face because Bruce slipped into the locker room in time.

Sean sends a scowl at Barnes then enters the boys locker room cue followed by a long trail of other boys and Selina.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Barnes roared then grabbed the shrubs of her neck and directed her to the girls locker room. "YOU'LL GET CHANGED IN THERE!"

Selina drops her head sadly then joins the female students into the girls locker room.

A few minutes later she and all the other students sit on the bench looking at Barnes who tells them they are going to play dodgeball, and he will also be the one who splits them all up into two teams. Mainly because he knows the least favorite student will be picked last and he hates that. (maybe because he also got picked last all the time)

"IF YOU DARE TO WRITE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF MY BACKSTORY AS SIDE-NOTE IN YOUR SILL STORIES, MISS VISSER, I WILL KICK YOU ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE CITY!"

Annie smirks; "According to some of those 'silly' stories as you like to call it, you yell at the adults that using corporal punishment on teens is not how you make them discipline you. So in that case, me and my butt don't need to be worried too much. Also, I have this secret I'm not going to tell you, but you do need to have some great amount of energy to catch up with me."

Selina laughs her head off after Annie's comment.

Barnes drags in a long deep breath to keep his mind intact then roars; "ANYWAY, YOU'LL BE ALL SPLIT UP IN TWO TEAMS! A BLUE TEAM AND A YELLOW TEAM!"

"Can I be in the yellow team?" Selina yipped. "Yellow reminds me of the sun illuminating its rays onto Sean's hot abs."

Barnes looks slightly disturbed then decides to ignore Selina's comment and throws a yellow sash at her face then shouts; "MISS KYLE WILL BE THE YELLOW TEAM AND MISTER ORNELAS WILL BE IN THE BLUE TEAM ALONG WITH WAYNE, KÄGI, FLANAGAN, ELLIOT, AND MISTER THOMPKINS!"

(actually the blue team is bigger of course, but my lack of inspiration on names for the other students, we'll just keep the names we already are familiar with. The same goes for the yellow team)

"Actually, my last-name is Declan, not Thompkins," Jack laughed then grabbed the blue sash from Barnes's hands, and adds; "Or Kerr. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"I LIKE THOMPKINS BETTER!" Barnes roared. "THE YELLOW TEAM HAS KYLE, VISSER, MOONEY, PEPPER, CRANE, AND MC'CLOUD!"

"Actually, it's-

"SHUT UP!" Barnes roared into Silver's face which made her hair blow back due to the amount of wind that escaped from Barnes's throat. Then his eyes penetrate onto Selina who is still sitting on the bench like she hadn't moved at all. "JOIN YOUR TEAM, MISS KYLE!"

Selina shakes her head sadly then replies; "You put my kitty toys in my enemy team. The idea of throwing a ball at them is tearing my heart apart."

Barnes is baffled for a moment. Her voice sounds so sincere and her eyes seem to produce tears as well. They start to roll down her cheeks.

"THIS IS P.E MISS KYLE, NOT AN AUDITION FOR THE LEAD ROLE IN SOME DRAMA!"

"If it was, you would have nailed it!" Sean smirked.

Selina's eyes move up and suddenly the tears are gone and replaced by rage; "You are right, captain Barnes," she said. "I merely forgot I was actually planned to get Sean back for escaping from the flagpole like he did. This game of dodge-ball is a perfect opportunity to do what I said I would do!"

Sean looks at her indifferent. "I say, bring it on, my street kitten!"

"Fine! You asked for this dodge-ball war, my freaking adorable and hottest street kitty toy!"

Annie snorts; "You know, it's unbelievable how you keep making up new names for him. It's really hard to keep up with you these days."

"That's the idea. I like being original! Now the plan is you use your super speed and take out the entire blue team and leave Sean for me!"

Annie shrugs; "Okay."

"WE'LL BE PLAYING WITH TWO BALLS, SO EACH TEAM STARTS WITH ONE!"

Barnes throws a ball to Sean and one to Selina then blows his whistle and the game starts.

It happened all too fast for anyone to see what actually happened, but Selina gave the ball to Annie and a second later Sean witnessed his entire team lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"That's cheating!" Sean yelled infuriated.

Selina grins; "You can't proof it, so you are the only one left in your team and I'm going to take you down."

"In your dreams!" Sean yelled.

Selina shakes her head then sighs dreamily; "No, actually you are doing other things in my dreams."

"AAGH!" Hien yelled when the ball thrown by Sean hit him in the stomach with force. With a thud, the crazy ex-mob-boss's nephew drops to the floor recoiling in pain.

Selina looks at her team mate then instantly grabs the ball and throws it back at Sean. Loïc threw a ball as well so the street boy had to dodge them both which he did with ease.

"Stupid move," Sean grinned who grabbed a ball in each hand an tossed the first one at Annie who swooped to the left. Sean already predicted she would do that and that's why he threw the second ball slight to the left, hitting Annie's arm.

Sean fist pumps the air while Selina and another nameless team mate grabs a ball throwing it toward the happy dancing Sean Ornelas. Sean spins on his feet dodging both balls.

"AAH!" Selina yelled in frustration then ran to the line in the center of the gym room to steal a ball, but Sean happened to be quicker and snatched it away from her.

Selina instantly bolted to the left then grabbed Silver and used her as a shield when Sean attacked her with bot balls. One ball smashed against Silver's stomach while the other her shoulder.

"You bitch!" Silver yelled while facing Selina in anger. "How dare you to use me as a human shield?!"

Selina snorts; "There is nothing human about you, so you can't be a human shield."

Silver clenches her fist ready to punch Selina but then there's a knife in front of her face.

"MISS KYLE, WEAPONS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL!" Barnes yelled angrily then stomped toward her, and had a short struggle with her but he finally won and took the weapon with him to the side-line.

Selina scowls at Barnes but then notices that not only four nameless team mates are taken down by Sean, but Loïc as well leaving her the only yellow team member left.

"Look what you have done!" Selina yelled at Barnes then she had to duck because Sean used that as an opportunity to throw a ball at her. "STOP IT!"

Sean grins; "You wanted war, you don't know what you asked for."

Selina rolls her eyes; "I hate that I love you."

Sean smirks; "There is no surrender, there is no escape."

Selina laughs; "Boy you should know what you're falling for!"

Sean guffaws; "This is a wild game of SURVIVAL!"

Selina gloats; "Baby, dare you to do this, cz I'm coming at you like a dark horse."

Sean shrugs; "Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart."

Selina cackles; "Are you ready for, ready for, ready for. The perfect storm, perfect storm, perfect storm."

"You cannot break me!" Sean replied back.

Barnes slaps his forehead in frustration then roars; "WTF ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Bruce looks at Annie; "It looks like they found your i-pod again."

Annie nods; "Yes, yes they did. But those are great songs, right?"

"You will remember me, for centuries!" Selina said.

Sean's face turns red in rage; "Selina, you know that is my line!"

Selina shrugs; "Then you should have used it sooner."

"That's it, street kitten! You are going down!"

Sean heaves the ball into the air in order to throw it at Selina, but then she packs her lips and blows a kiss at him. The street boy's knees become jelly then slowly melts into a puddle onto the floor.

"Ha, I knew I still had that effect on you, my kitty boy," Selina grinned then skips toward Sean with her ball and… "WTF, your ball touched my boobs!" Selina yelled when Sean threw his ball at her, unexpectedly.

Sean can't stop laughing his face off because his trick turned out better than he expected it to be. Ha, today he proved he could resist Selina's air kisses.

"Barnes, tell him boobs don't count!"

Barnes rolls his eyes annoyed then roars; "MISTER ORNELAS IS THE WINNER OF THIS DODGE-BALL MATCH. NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASSES BACK INTO THE LOCKER ROOMS, AND IF I EVEN DETECT ONE STUDENT SKIPPING SHOWER, HE WILL EAT RAW MEAT FOR DINNER!"

Selina already forgot she lost a game from Sean then dashed after the long trail of boys into the locker room. Barnes was just in time to stop her.

"TOLD YOU YOUR PLACE IS IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM!"

Selina throws a dirty look at Barnes then follows the girls inside their locker room.

"I hate Barnes," Selina scowled. "I want to have Kitty Toy shower time."

Rikki frowns; "Don't you have plenty of those at the manor?"

"No! Alfred always stands in the way! I'm not going to have a shower without them."

"Then Barnes will feed you raw meat for dinner," Silver gasped then her face melts into a smirk; "I'm gonna ask Bruce if he wants to have a homework date with me. I totally wanna see how Barnes stuffs raw meat in your mouth till you gag."

Selina throws an icy stare at the silver haired girl then bellows; "Could you shut up? I don't wanna hear the rubbish that escapes from your dirty mind through your mouth!"

Silver places her hands onto her hips; "How dare you to imply I have a dirty mind?! All I said was that I love to see how Barnes stuffs your mouth with raw meat until you gag!"

"What did I tell you?!" Selina bellowed. "Keep your dirty thoughts for yourself!"

"But I only said-

Suddenly Silver was lying on the floor, unconscious. Selina had punched her in the face.

"I told you to shut up!" Selina then takes a deep breath to calm her mind again and suddenly spots the shower's in between door. "Why is that door there?"

One of the female students looks then replies; "Oh, that used to be an old emergency door. In case a fire has taken over either of the locker rooms, students could use it to escape through to the other locker room. They locked the door on this side but they put a concrete wall on the boys side. I don't really know why they did that, though. I think because the construction worker they hired was a little crazy in the head."

"So if I unlocked the door…?" Selina asked.

"You find a concrete wall."

Selina smirks; "That's what they want you to believe. I mean, it's not like any of you would be rebellious enough to pick lock the door and check it for yourselves."

Rikki widens her eyes; "Selina, you're not serious thinking what I think you are thinking, are you?"

"Yes! Yes I am serious thinking what you think I'm thinking!" then she grabs her lock pick and slides across the slippery shower floor to the door and…

There's a soft click and all the girls look anxious, except Selina who has a big grin on her face.

"Why are you all seem so worried?" she asked. "There's supposed to be a brick wall, right?"

One of the girls clears her throat bravely and replies; "Yes! Why would the school lie to us? It would be against their rules and they won't violate them by endangering us, the girls. I mean, if there isn't a concrete wall it means boys can get in and-

The girl gulps then shakes the horrific idea from her mind, and adds; "No. There is a brick wall. The school won't lie to their students!"

They all nodded agreed, except Selina and her friends, because they kept looking suspicious.

Selina simply grins; "Then let's find out if this school has been telling the truth, or has been lying all this time."

The street girl grabs the door handle then pushes the door open with a gentle nudge, and a few seconds later the girls locker room starts to fill with steam that is produced by the boys hot shower water.

Neither of the boys are aware of what happened and what lurked at them through the steam. Though, one student starts to feel a little eerie all the sudden.

"Bruce, I have the feeling we are being watched," Sean said.

Bruce grins; "Well, we are in a room with lots of boys. Statistics say that at least four of us is gay."

"Obviously you and three others!" Sean said with a scowl.

Bruce opened his mouth to defend himself, but couldn't because he and Sean both got knocked to the floor by a blur that doesn't hesitant at all and proceeds nuzzling them both with a bunch of wild, un-taming hair.

The young billionaire feels himself becoming red in the face and totally paralyzed when he realized what it was. Sean however, had a totally different reaction.

"AAGH, SHE'S LYING ON TOP OF ME! SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME! STOP TOUCHING MY ABS! MAKE HER STOP TOUCHING MY ABS!"

Selina however proceeds leaving a trail of kisses on both boys, one at the time. All the other boys backed away, disturbed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Barnes roared then stepped into the boys shower. The other girls quickly shut the in between door to avoid getting caught.

Barnes turns all the showers off then waddles his way through the layer of water and finds the two boys buried underneath a wet, wild looking cat-girl.

"GET OFF OF THEM!"

Selina smirks; "But Barnes, all I wanted was to make sure they would clean themselves properly. I mean, there is nothing wrong with a cat-mommy cleaning her kitty toys, right?"

The street girl was met with stares of rage. Not that it made her shut up.

"And guess what, Sean's abs are deliciously clean. I would have said the same thing about Bruce if he actually had abs, but his armpits do still smell a little weird. When he wakes up from his paralyzed state, make sure he uses the same deodorant Sean uses. Although, give him the same brand but a different odour. I mean, my nose would still like to know the difference."

The rage in Barnes's eyes had increased to its maximum and suddenly hollered; "I AM THE EXECUTIONER!"

Selina still looks indifferent then says to Sean who covered himself with a towel; "You know, I slowly start to think you, Bruce, my friends, and me are the only sane people in this city."

* * *

"May I please have your attention?" Miss. Merchant, the cooking class teacher, asked when all the students stood behind their cooking bench but had their attention on other things. All eyes focused onto her. "Alright, today you are going to learn how to bake muffins."

Selina laughs; "Why? It's not like any of needs to learn it because we have butlers to cook for us."

Miss. Merchant looks at Selina then says; "Fancy seeing you and your gang enrolled into this school again. I really missed your weekly dosage of humor, Miss Kyle."

Selina blushes slightly; "Really? You like my humor?"

"Yes. I would definitely miss those days where I don't have to clean the walls and floors after you lot are free and go home."

"Sarcasm!" Bruce said behind a cough.

Sean rolls his eyes; "No shit Sherlock."

Selina's blush melts into a pouty face; "I actually thought she really missed me."

"The ingredients for the muffins are on this bench along with the recipe," Miss. Merchant said as she pointed at the items. "Each cooking bench allows two students which means, Miss Kyle, you have to give either Mister Ornelas or Mister Wayne to Miss Cloud."

Selina snorts; "Not likely. They are mine and they stay with me. Besides, they are already my muffins so I will just lie sweetly on their bench while watching them bake. I do the same thing at the manor when Alfred is too tired to cook and Sean does it instead."

Miss Merchant rolls her eyes; "Alright Miss Cloud, who do you want to partner up with?"

"Bruce."

Selina throws a potato to her face; "Hands off my Bruce, two faced bitch."

"Fine, then I'll take Sean."

Selina looks very murderous; "Do you have a dead wish or something?!"

"Well, it's either Bruce or Sean, you can't have them both!" Silver said placing her hands on her hips. "Now give either of them permission to partner up with me."

Selina sends her middle finger at the silver haired girl.

"Okay Miss Kyle, that is just very rude of you," Miss Merchant said. "Why don't you visit Principal Pennyworth and tell him what you just did? In the meantime, Mister Wayne and Ornelas partner up, and if Principal Pennyworth allows you to attend this class again, which I highly doubt, you'll partner up with Miss Cloud."

Selina sends a very hatred scowl then stomps outside the classroom leaving everyone dumbfounded and surprised, because never Selina obeyed anyone this quickly.

"Hey Alfred!" Selina said as she bowled the door in and entered. Alfred who sat back in his chair relaxed watching TV jolted up and instantly turned the TV off. "Don't tell me you were watching porn, because that girl sure sounded like as if she was moaning in a foreign language."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "No Miss Kyle, I was watching Anime."

Selina shrugs; "That's what I said, foreign porn. Anyway, you wanna know why I'm here?"

"It's not very hard for me to guess why you are here, Miss Kyle. I'm Principal of this school meaning this not a social visit. Your schedule says you have cooking class, they really should scratch it because which of those rich-assed kids don't have a butler to do it for them, meaning you pissed off Miss Merchant."

Selina shakes her head; "No, I just gave Silver my middle finger, that's all."

Alfred looks baffled for a moment.

"You gave Miss Cloud your middle finger? That's it? You didn't burn anything down, or nearly killed someone because you thought his or her face looked like a carrot?"

"Nope! It was just my middle finger that went up and pointed toward Silver. You wanna know why I did it?"

"No, not really. I think Miss Merchant was simply over reacting, again, so please leave my office and bake those muffins. Make sure you don't burn them because otherwise I have to cook for you tonight and I'm not really in the mood."

Selina sighs sadly; "Please Alfred, don't send me back. Miss Merchant partnered me with Silver, and I don't want to stand next to her because I'm scared her dirty thoughts might infect me."

"Miss Kyle, please leave. I wanna watch this anime."

Alfred turns the TV back on then he and Selina watch for ten seconds at a girl wearing a short tennis skirt jumping up and down like a rabbit on drugs. All the boys around her can't keep her eyes off of her.

"I don't get it. When I act like that in front of Bruce or Sean wearing something that leaves nothing to the imagination, you-

"OUT!"

Selina stands up then heads for the door and says as she walks out; "Fine, but don't blame me if everyone in this school suddenly knows everything about your foreign porn fetish."

"IT'S ANIME!"

"Potato, potatoe."

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review, I love reading them xD**


	3. Chained

**This story hasn't been updated in a while either, so I decided to give this one a new installment to let you all know I did not forget about this story. I really wish there are still people who like to read it, because chapter 2 only got one review, or maybe I received more but FF has not added them.**

 **Regarding to that review, am I right that you want Silver being the one chased up the flagpole threatened to be flogged?**

* * *

 **Anyway, I'm not sure if I already pointed this out but this story is set at early start of series 2 when Selina and Sean aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet.**

* * *

3\. Chained

It's another ordinary school day where Alfred's headache starts before he had the chance to serve the kids breakfast. The only thing that was different than usually was that there are only two out of three teens giving him that headache.

"AAAAH! I can't find Sean! Sean, where are you?!"

"Alfred, I don't want to go to school! You know how much school hate me."

"Master Bruce, it's not the school that hates you, it's the students! Now put your uniform on this instant and eat your breakfast!"

Bruce throws a stubborn look and snaps; "It's not just the students, Alfred! Even the principal told me he hated me for allowing you to sign up Selina and Sean! Not to mention all my other friends who are just as crazy and now go there too."

Alfred drags in a shaky breath and says, cocky; "Well I warned you taking in Miss Kyle was a bad idea, did I not? Now do what I told yah while I stop Miss Kyle from breaking down this entire manor."

"Still, it's your fault to sign them up at my school," Bruce muttered softly when Alfred left the room to see what Selina was doing.

Alfred finds Selina rushing up the folding ladder that leads to the attic. Obviously she had searched every room by now and the attic was the only place she hadn't looked yet.

"Sean, you better be in here!" Selina meowed angrily once she opened the hatch and poked her head up to scan her eyes through the dark attic. She could hear something move in the far corner.

Before she could climb further up, Alfred grabbed her leg and pulled at it, scowling; "Miss Kyle, get back down right now!"

"Alfred, let me go! I heard something move and I bet it was Sean!"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Miss Kyle, it's probably just a rat, a mouse, or an owl! Now get back down!"

"You are a crappy butler, Alfred, but not that crappy to allow rodents into this house!"

Alfred grunts agitated; "I allowed you in, didn't I?!"

"That actually hurt, right here," Selina cried hysterically and pointed just a little to the right of the mid-line.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Miss Kyle, your heart is on the left."

"No it's not! Get your facts straight, Alfred! A female's heart is on the right and the male's is on the left! Didn't they teach you anything?"

Alfred slaps his forehead; "Look Miss Kyle, I am not in the mood to start this debate with you because-Master Bruce, don't you dare to climb through the bedroom window!"

Bruce came outside his bedroom then threw an angry scowl at his butler as he went toward the stairs.

"One day you can't stop me from doing it my way Alfred!"

And with that, Bruce stomped down the stairs to eat breakfast.

Alfred wants to retort something back but instead he hears a wild scream coming from the attic and realizes he's no longer holding Selina's leg but air instead.

"Miss Kyle, what on Earth are you doing?!"

Alfred rushes up the folding ladder then finds Miss Kyle trying to seize something that is hiding between an old couch and the attic wall.

"Miss Kyle, get away from there!"

Alfred wraps his arms tightly around Selina's waist and tries to pull her back away from the couch, but she claws her nails into the couch with one hand while clawing the other one behind the couch like a cat trying to catch a mouse.

"Come here Sean! I know you are hiding there!"

Alfred pulls harder, but Selina suddenly stops clawing behind the couch and turns around and attacks Alfred's face. The butler quickly jolts back, recoils, and hides his face for protection.

Selina faces the couch again and tries a second attempt to capture whatever there is hiding behind the old furniture, but Alfred suddenly grabs his chance and wraps one hand around Selina's face and the other around her waist then dragging her back to the folding ladder while hollering at Bruce.

"Master Bruce, bring me my stun gun now!"

No reply.

"Master Bruce?!"

Alfred suddenly felt a blow into his stomach where Selina punched him, but he refused to let go. He also realized there was no use to ask Bruce for help because he was either bolted as well or ignored him.

"Miss Kyle, stop fighting me will yah?!"

Selina glared at him with wild eyes which clearly indicated her answer. Alfred sighed then grabbed her feet and swung her over his back as he strolled down the stairs to find his young master. Once arriving in the study he realized the kid had bolted through the patio doors.

"Alfred, please put me back down! I have to grab Sean before he escapes as well."

Alfred sets her back onto her own feet then grumbles; "No one, not even Mister Ornelas I capable to hide into that tiny spot, Miss Kyle! Now takes this and put it on when we are at school!"

"No, I could smell him! He is hiding there, I can tell! Please Alfred, I wrote an entire play for today's drama class and Sean is supposed to have the boy lead role in it and if he's not at school today the teacher will assign someone else!"

It took a while but Alfred finally managed to get the hysteric cat-like girl into the car, locked the backdoors then hopped behind the wheel to spurt around town and find the two boys. No way he would let either of them skip school.

Alfred pushes his speed just at the edge of the legal speeding limit while scanning his eyes left and right to catch a glimpse of the escaped boys. Selina lied curled up in the backseat, sobbing softly.

Alfred rolls his eyes at the girl through the rear view mirror then suddenly spots his beloved, yet very stubborn, Master Bruce at the corner of the streets. It's if Bruce recognizes the sounds of the car because he turns around then flees as fast as he can.

Alfred rolls the window down then pokes his head outside; "Master Bruce, stop this instant!"

Bruce however, flees further away from the limo. Alfred grunts aggravated then scowls through the rear view mirror; "Buckle up Miss Kyle, and stop whining!"

Selina ignores the butler, then Alfred increases the speed, and Selina rolls to the limo floor with a painful thud. She was too sad and missing Sean too much to notice it.

Alfred suddenly gets an idea.

"Miss Kyle, I just saw Mister Ornelas heading into that alleyway!"

Selina sobs; "Liar! Sean is having the time of his life in the manor where you left him because you didn't believe me when I told you he was hiding behind the couch in the attic."

Alfred grunts agitated; "Fine, I did not see him, okay? But how about I allow you to poke your head outside the roof window and yell something flirty to Master Bruce…

"I am too sad to flirt with Bruce. I want Sean playing his part in my own written story!"

Alfred throws a scowl at the girl; "Would you let me finish? You yell something flirty and I'll drive back to the manor to get Mister Ornelas, alright?"

"When?"

"When? When Master Bruce is lying like a blushing school kid in the backseat!"

Selina lifts her head up; "You promise?"

"Yes! Now poke your head out and bellow your best flirty pickup lines."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Alfred, I don't need pickup lines to break the ice. I usually let the boys-

"NOW!"

"Fine," Selina muttered then Alfred rolled the roof window open and Selina poked her head out. "HEY BRUCE, I THINK ONE OF MY BOOBS IS BIGGER THAN THE OTHER! YOU WANNA TAKE A CLOSER LOOK TO SEE IF I AM RIGHT?!"

Bruce turned his head with a blushed grin then ran into a lamppost, and Selina smirked at the scowling butler; "What? You never told me what to say."

Alfred just glared at the girl then drove to Bruce's unconscious body and scooped him into the limo and resumes his way to the school. Selina was not happy.

"You promised to drive back to the manor!"

Alfred smirks; "Yes, after dropping you two on school grounds. You really think I would take you back with me? As if!"

Alfred drags the two teens inside the school then bumps into the principal who smirks at them.

"What a surprise, Miss Kyle and Mister Wayne are late once again. Wait, where is Mister Ornelas?!"

Bruce sulks angry; "He's skipping school, duh!"

"Don't worry, I will drive back and drag him into class personally," Alfred quickly added.

The principal remained smirking then shakes the box he is holding and says; "Actually I don't care what you are doing, Mr. Pennyworth. Or should I say; Principal Pennyworth?"

Alfred widens his eyes and gasps; "No way! You said it was only temporarily and from today on you would take your position as principal again."

"Yeah, you see, the school board and I agreed you are doing an excellent job as principal of Anderson Prep."

Selina snorts; "All he's doing is watching foreign porn in his office."

Bruce gasps; "Alfred, you watch porn? I am very disappointed in you!"

"It's anime, Master Bruce! Anyway, you can't just make agreements with the schoolboard behind my back. I am a butler, not a principal."

The ex principal says nonchalantly; "Actually you are jobless when Mister Wayne is at school. After school you are butler again so I don't see a problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to redecorate my new office at my new employers house. It appears she loves owls just like me."

"But how am I supposed to bring Mister Ornelas to school if I should be in my office?!"

"I don't care how you do it, Principal Pennyworth. I am finally freed from the shackles of this Brat Prep. Enjoy your stay!"

Selina sulks angrily; "Did I or did I not tell you to drive back to the manor before dropping us off? Thanks to you some other talent-less kid has to play the male role in my drama story because you are shackled in your office watching foreign-

"It's anime Miss Kyle! Now you two get to class and I'll see if either Mr. Gordon or Mr. Bullock can retrieve Mister Ornelas from the manor, because no way that kid gets a free day!"

Selina scowls; "You'll better send Jim then huh? Bullock is best buddies with Sean and most likely stays to watch the football match."

Alfred opens the biology class room door without knocking then pushes both teens inside and slams the door shut behind them. All eyes are pinned at them, astonished.

"Stop looking like that you idiots! It's not like this is the first time we are running late for class. We run late for class every day!" Selina yelled then stomped at Silver's table and knocked her out of her seat. "How many times do I need to tell you, I sit between Sean and Bruce?"

Silver turns hysterics.

…Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor…

Sean is having the best time of his life since he finally came from his hiding spot, the couch in the attic. He had done some gymnastic, taken a shower, and now he was making his own breakfast in the luxury kitchen. And there was no Selina to nuzzle him and no Alfred to tell him what to do.

Suddenly weird smoke entered the house through the backdoor and Sean fell unconscious onto the kitchen floor. Minutes later he woke up in biology class sitting at his desk with Selina perched onto his lap.

"Did you know that you are drooling when you sleep?" Selina asked. "I don't mind because I think it's cute. Let's exchange salvia when we have a tongue battle in each other's mouth."

Before Selina had the chance to vacuum her lips onto Sean's, Sean clasps his hand in front of his mouth while trying to wrestle Selina off his lap with his free hand. That's when he realizes she has actually chained herself around him, and not only him but Bruce as well.

"What the fuck!"

"Language Mister Ornelas!" the teacher scowled.

Selina nods importantly; "Yeah, wash your mouth. You know what, I will do it with my tongue when we-

"Miss Kyle, sit back on your own seat!"

Selina smirks and points at the chains; "I can't, I am chained on Sean's lap."

"Mister Ornelas's and Mister Wayne's waists are chained by two separate chains that are chained with the chain around your waist!"

Selina sends a thumbs up; "Whoa, and your tongue didn't even trip once when you said that."

Sean eyes the chains bemused and wonders what kind of BDMS shop would sell minors toys.

 _"It better not be the one on-_

"Mister Ornelas, I understand the chains look scary and uncomfortable, but could you please focus your eyes back on me so I can proceed teaching?"

Sean snaps his eyes of the chains to his teachers and asks; "Isn't there a way to remove them and then proceed your stupid lesson?"

"I am terribly sorry Mister Ornelas, but it seems Miss Kyle has swallowed the only key!"

Sean penetrates his eyes into Selina's and gasps; "What? Why would you do that?!"

"Because they tried to take it from me, duh."

The teacher rubs the sides of his head then says; "Anyway…please sit at your own desk Miss Kyle, the chains are big enough. And Mister Ornelas, do not panic. Sooner or later the key will take its normal route from Miss Kyle's body. Until then you and the entire class copy the answers I've written on this board!"

Bjorn laughs; "Wait, you actually ask us to copy the answers from a board instead of letting us figure it out for ourselves? Wow, I wish my teachers in Sweden was this easy. That would have saved them the trouble of kicking me to a foreign school."

"Shut up Mister Flanagan! Get to work before I kick you to another foreign school and see if they can teach you some manners!"

Jack puts his finger up then comments; "So if Sean and Bruce have to wait for the key to take its normal route outside Selina's body, would that automatically mean they are allowed to be with her in the girls bathroom?"

Sean eyes widens in utter fear, and Bruce starts to blush madly.

* * *

Class after class Sean and Bruce sauntered behind Selina down the corridors. They were even forced to have lunchbreaks with her, and toilet breaks as well which was very horrifying for the boys.

While Selina was doing her thing inside the stall, Sean and Bruce had to stand outside the stall listening to the gossiping girls who freshened up their make-up in front of the mirrors above the sinks.

Sean kept his eyes focused on the floor tiles while Bruce couldn't keep his eyes off of Silver who was brushing her long silver colored hair in front of the mirror using her reflection to wink seductively at Bruce's reflection.

Bruce's face turned pink blushed, but instantly melted back to pale when Selina yelled from inside the stall; "Bruce, I can smell two-faced bitch so if you dare flirt with her I am going to kill you!"

Sean's eyes start to sparkle mischievously when he lifts his head up and smirks at Bruce. Bruce knows what is going through his friend's mind and shakes his head rapidly while pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah, Bruce's face definitely turned pink when Silver winked at him!"

An angry cat-like growl came from inside the stall and both boys could hear how Selina slid off the toilet and pulled her pants back up. Silver knew she had to use the tiny window of opportunity and sprinted outside the girls bathroom to get a head-start.

"Why did you say that?" Bruce whimpered in fear.

Sean smirks; "Maybe because you told her my drawing of her in a tree was my biggest nightmare."

"That was last week! And I said sorry, didn't I?!"

Sean shrugs nonchalantly then the toilet inside Selina's stall flushed and Bruce made a break for it before she would come out, only the minor flaw was that he was still chained around her, so actually he ran and ran as fast as he could without getting anywhere.

Selina comes outside then she and Sean both watched Bruce running and running without getting anywhere. Then the girl sighs annoyed and grabs the chain between her and Bruce and pulls it. Bruce flies backwards then thuds down onto the bathroom floor, butt first.

"Bruce, I give you one chance to make this up and if you disobey I will kill you."

Bruce scrambles back onto his feet then rubs his sore butt and asks; "How can I make it up?"

"By telling Silver, straight in her face, you and her will never ever happen because your heart belongs to another girl."

Bruce frowns; "But what if she says that the heart of the girl my heart belongs to belongs to another boy?"

Selina snorts; "Come on, everyone knows she's not smart enough to ask a brain breaking question like that. But if she does, just say you rather want to be stuck in a love-triangle than being in a relationship with her."

"No matter how amusing this chit-chat is, would you two mind if I cut between and say; please tell me you didn't flush the key," Sean scowled.

Selina smirks nonchalantly; "Nah, I was just peeing. Anyway, would you two be so kindly and follow me to the sinks so I can wash my hands?"

Without waiting for a reply, Selina dashed to the sinks while pulling Sean and Bruce with her. She growled at a few girls to make room then washed her hands, then dashed out the door to find Silver and watch the hurt in her eyes when Bruce confronted her about his feelings.

"There is no reason to run, Silver haired bimbo," Selina yelled when the girl saw her and wanted to make a break for it. "Bruce here wants to tell you something, don't you Bruce?"

Bruce nods obediently. Silver walks closer, curiously.

"Silver, I noticed you winked at me earlier and…I-I…I get the feeling you…myheartbelongstoanothergirlandIratherwanttobeinalove-trianglethanbeinginarealtionshipwithyou!" Bruce blurted out.

It took ten seconds before Silver's brain translated what Bruce said then she sprinted off, hysterically.

"Bruce, I am impressed, you know that?" Selina smirked; "But that triangle thing you said was unnecessarily because Sean is just a friend."

Bruce looks up; "Really?"

"Yeah," Selina replied.

Sean sighed relieved, because the idea of Selina having a crush on him was the most scariest thing he could think off.

Bruce gloats love-struck then strolls away followed by Selina and Sean, and without the billionaire knowing it, Selina pinches Sean's butt who in his turn shrieked in surprise then looked at Selina who battered her eyelashes, flirtatiously.

A few hours later the threesome walked, scurried reluctantly, and dashed into the gym room they used for drama classes and sit down on a bench, waiting for the class to start.

Silver sits nearby and tries to batter her eyelashes at Bruce, but Bruce is too busy with a tune in his head that goes like; "Selina loves me. Selina admitted she loves me. Selina will become my girlfriend."

Sean scans his eyes through the class room and ponders how it was possible that he had drama classes on his timetable. So far he can remember he hadn't signed himself up for it.

As Sean proceeds pondering about all the classes he's in and on how useless it is for him to attend them because no teacher could teach him anything he didn't know for himself, he suddenly feels a sharp pinch in his ty.

Sean looks down but finds nothing. When he looks at Selina he saw she was engrossed with staring dreamily at Bruce's face. Obviously it was nothing.

The street boy slowly drifts back into his own thoughts when he suddenly feels something land on his right knee that slowly moves upwards then slowly down between his inner tights.

Sean naps from his thoughts and looks down. Nothing.

 _"That's just weird."_

Sean looks at Selina who sighs dreamily and batters her eyelashes at Bruce who instantly blushed and turned back to the lovely and romantic tune in his head.

Sean shifts slightly more to the left, awkwardly. He wishes he could just leave the class room but it's the chains that prevent him from doing so. The things make him feel very awkward and now the awkwardness plays tricks with his mind making him believe someone is touching him.

The street boy drags in a shaky breath then looks at the windows and stares outside. He definitely wanted to be on a rooftop right now, running and jumping. People who say school is like prison are definitely right.

Sean proceeds staring outside while the teacher's voice drifts further and further away into the background until it's completely blocked as Sean is deep in his own daydreams about his time on the streets when everything wasn't so dull. Okay, it's not fun having villains chasing you all day, but it at least avoided the daily rut. And it gave him the thrills. Thrills Sean missed so much.

 _"What would Penguin do right now? Not math homework, that's for sure."_

Suddenly Sean's thoughts are violently interrupted by a 'tapping' feeling onto his groin. Sean naps his eyes down and finds Selina lying belly down on the bench between him and Bruce swatting his groin like a cat swatting a mouse.

Sean opens his mouth to scream, but no sound escapes. Why not? Because he's too shocked and completely frozen in his spot. All his rational thoughts are taken from his mind and it seems like everything around him went into slow motion.

Selina proceeds swatting the spot between Sean's leg while purring softly. It seems Bruce isn't aware of anything either because he still has the same dreamy look in his eyes.

"Mommy's purfect toy. Mommy's only purfect, purfect toy," Selina purred while swatting the spot.

"AAAGH!"

Even Sean himself was surprised when the scream reached his eardrums and finally his brains realized it was actually himself who was screaming from the top of his lungs.

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed and finally his hands started working again and he slammed his fist onto Selina's hand, forcing her to stop. "BAD KITTY, BAD KITTY!"

Selina simply grins and moves back into a sitting position before moving closer to Sean's ear and purred; "Kitty lied, she loves Sean not Bruce."

Sean's pupils dilated in fear and panic took over his body. The street boy jumped to his feet and sprinted away, completely forgetting the chain around his waist. Unlike Bruce who ran and ran without getting anywhere, Sean was strong enough to drag both Selina and Bruce with him as he fled.

Just when Sean reaches the gym room door, the teacher grabs her remote and a click echoes through the room. Sean grabbed the door handle and pulled only nothing happened.

Sean turned around backing up at the door and watches in horror how Selina scrambled back to her feet. Bruce was in too much pain from being dragged down the floor to stand up.

"Why is the door locked?!" Sean yelled.

The teacher smirks; "We installed a security system lock down on every door in this building as security protocol in case a crazy villain might enter this building and take students hostage and lock down will prevent that. Anyway, I was able to make my very own lockdown button in case a silly student might get the idea to leave class too early."

Sean's eyes dart back at Selina who grabs the chain that holds his waist connected with hers and she slowly starts to pull it, dragging him closer and closer in a flirtatiously manner.

"NO!" Sean screamed in panic then ran around Selina and away from her pulling her and Bruce with him in the process. Selina had kicked her boots off and was wearing her socks that made her slid after Sean on the gym floor.

Sean keeps running in circles while screaming his head off then realization hits him, there are still windows. Then when he tries to open them he discovers they have the same security system as the door.

"Bad Kitty!" Sean screamed when Selina approached him while swinging her hips with every step.

The teacher rolls her eyes; "Alright! Miss Kyle, that is enough! I understand you are obviously in heat, but can you please entertain us otherwise?"

Selina brandishes her own written story from under her jacket and turns on her heels dashing back to the teacher. Sean and Bruce have no other choice than to follow.

"This is my story for this drama class and it's called; Sexy street Knight in musclier abs."

The teacher rolls her eyes; "Don't you mean, knight in shining armor."

"No, this knight doesn't need a armor because his abs is his armor, but after you wax it securely it will definitely sparkle. Alright, title change; 'Sexy street Knight in sparkly, musclier abs.' Moving on to my-

"Miss Kyle, your title doesn't have proper grammar."

Selina throws a stink-eye then says importantly; "Characters in this story are Cat and Knight, two street orphans who find true love by just looking in each other's eyes."

"Please tell me there are more than just two characters in your story."

Selina nods; "Yes, but they are all villains trying to destroy the bond between KnightCat."

The teacher rubs the sides of her head tiredly then says; "You know what, leave it on the bench and I will see if I will read it. In the meantime we move on with Miss Cloud's-

"It's not meant to be read!" Selina snaps while folding her arms in an offence defence. "Everyone else got a chance to pick classmates to present and show their play, so the least thing you could do is giving me the same treatment."

The teacher sighs then to get over with it she says; "Fine! Pick your volunteers and show me your crappy written drama."

Ignoring the insult, Selina smirks then says "Knight is played by Sean Ornelas and Cat will be played by me."

The teacher rolls her eyes; "Of course. I should have known."

"Wait, I hate acting!" Sean bellows. "I mean, I didn't even signed myself up for this class."

Selina grins; "I did, sweetie. Now come here and read your lines."

"No! I'm leaving because everyone heard you signed me up meaning I won't have t attend this stupid class any longer."

"Mister Ornelas, let me assure you that once the timetables are completed, you are not able to un-sign yourself again. Sorry, but it looks like your stuck with this stupid class just like me!"

Sean clenches his fists in anger; "Fine, but I'm sitting this entire class out on the bench from now on! I'm not playing any role and I refuse making my homework for this period."

"But then you'll get an F!" Bruce gasped.

Sean shrugs; "I don't care. It's not like this class will have a test during the exams. It's just an after school club."

"But it will give you credit points," Bruce said, astonished looking.

Selina cuts between the boys; "Yes, a after school KnightBatCat club. I don't care about the credit points either, I just want an extra hour fun time with my kitty toys before Alfred drives us back to Wayne Manor Prison."

"My manor is not a prison Selina."

"Yes it is! Now be quiet you, and Sean, take these scripts and introduce yourself like I wrote down for you."

Sean snatches the paper from Selina's hands then reads; "My name is Sean Ornelas and I'm a thirteen year old boy wearing lots of dark leather. I have soft, silky, yet very messy dark hair and chocolate brown ey-yeah you know what, this script sucks! You make me sound like a Gary Sue. I mean, come on, I am not as sexy as you described nor am I that good looking. Everyone knows I'm ugly Selina!"

All eyes stare at Sean, astonished.

"Sean, you are not ugly! On my 'sexy boys' list you are ranked as number 2!"

Sean grunt; "Selina, we all know that I'm ranked at the bottom of that list."

"That's because my list only has two boys on them, duh!"

All the other boys, including Jack and Hien sob in disappointment.

"Okay, stop with thinking about yourself like that and repeat that paper until you believe the words that is coming from your mouth."

Sean shakes his head stubbornly.

"Come on Sean, class is nearly over and we still didn't get to the kiss. You know what, lets skip everything else, we will do that later, and right now we practice the kiss."

Sean's eyes widens in shock; "You wanna kiss me? Are you crazy?"

"Come on, it's not the first time so don't act like you're surprised. Come on, pack your lips and vacuum them onto mine."

"No!" Sean replied. "You really don't want to kiss me."

Selina smirks; "Yes I do, and a lot more."

"Hey, but what about us?" Bruce gasped.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Don't be jealous Bruce, it's just acting. Sean, come here and kiss me!"

"NO!"

Selina tackles Sean to the floor then pins him down while moving her lips closer to Sean's face. She didn't get the chance to kiss him because the teacher grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back.

"Alright Miss Kyle, it's obvious your own written story contains smut, and school rules are that we can't allow smut in any way! Give me the papers so I can tear it in pieces!"

Selina holds her story behind her back then scowls; "You only say that because you don't have a male person in your life to do smutty stuff with!"

"That's it! Give me your story!"

"NO!"

Selina and the teacher roll down the floor fighting then finally the older woman snatches the papers and tears them into pieces until it's nothing but confetti. Selina drops dramatically onto the confetti pieces and starts sobbing loudly.

"My master piece! You destroyed my first master piece!"

The teacher scrambled back onto her feet then grabs her bag and remote and barks; "Alright, leave this room this instant!"

Bruce grabs Selina's legs and Sean grabs her under armpits then the both of them drag her out of the gym room as she proceeds sobbing loudly.

* * *

Alfred steers the car down the road then Selina suddenly says after her eight bottle of prune juice; "Alfred, stop the car. I need to dump something!"

Alfred throws a scowl through the rear view mirror; "Just put it in your school bag and dump it at the manor."

Suddenly a rumbling sound echoes through the vehicle and Alfred realizes what she meant. The butler stopped the car instantly.

Selina dashes quickly outside the car to the shrubs down the road. Bruce and Sean both have to follow because the chains happened to be too short. Though, they tried to keep their distance and pinched their noses.

"Alfred, do you have toilet paper in the car?!"

"Of course I don't have toilet paper in the car, Miss Kyle! Just use the grass or leafs."

Selina grunts angrily but does what's told then dashes back to the car. Sean stop her.

"Selina, please tell me the key was in your dump."

Selina nods; "Yeah, but I am not fishing it out, so if either of you are desperate enough, feel free to volunteer."

Bruce and Sean both looked at Alfred. Alfred rolled his eyes then grabbed some plastic gloves from the glove compartment and strutted toward and behind the shrubs then roared; "Miss Kyle, how is it possible an elephant sized dump like that can come outside your body?!"

The three teens simply turned and faced the car and pinched their noses while Alfred fishes the key up and unchains them.

Bruce skipped happily into the car, and Sean fled away ecstatically to find himself some buildings and leap rooftops. Selina wanted to pursue but Alfred grabbed her in time and pushed her in the car then drove back to the manor while Selina sobbed loudly in the backseat.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts about this installment and if you have some funny ideas, feel free to share them. Maybe I can find a way to install them into the story-line. xD**


End file.
